Usuario discusión:Rhaena Targaryen
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Cancion de Hielo y fuego! Gracias por editar la página Archivo:Jon Nieve.jpg. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sannse (foro de ayuda | blog) Hola! Hola! Soy un fan de la Sagay veo que sos una de las usuarios más activas de la página, así que quiero preguntarte, ¿sos administradora? Me parece uqe hay que cambiar algunas cosas (como las plantillas d elos personajes) --Galaguerra1 21:53 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola! Yo también soy fan y llegué a la página de pura casualidad. Ahora tengo tiempo de sobra, así que me entretengo contribuyendo a la página, pero no soy la administradora. De hecho, no sé quién es y también me gustaría saberlo para plantearle algunos arreglos (Entre ellos las plantillas de personajes que son un atado). Saludos!Rhaena Targaryen 22:00 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Me gusta como lo haceis...yo estoy haciendo una web y buscando cosas os he encontrado.90.169.176.175 00:44 22 ene 2012 (UTC)Os invito a verla: https://sites.google.com/site/fgarciaguijarro/Home Fusión de wikis Muy buenas, ¿cómo va esa adopción? ¿Viento en popa? Espero que sí, verás, tenemos un wiki más sobre la saga con bastantes artículos, es.gameofthrones, como verás tiene algunos artículos, unos 50, creo que lo mejor sería fusionar el otro wiki con este, así habría más artículos, o al menos más completos y recibiríais un puñado extra de visitas. Si os parece bien, puedo encargarme de copiar los artículos aquí y después os encargáis de cambiar lo que queráis. En fin, cuando os decidáis me decís y vemos qué hacer. También vendría bien cambiarle un poco el estilo al wiki, no parece muy ambientado con el actual estilo jeje. ¡Fuego y Sangre! Saludos,--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 16:21 24 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola! No conocía ese otro wiki, pero suena bien poder fusionar las páginas, para aumentar los artículos y que las visitas no sean tan dispersas. Tienen artículos que no están acá, así que sería un excelente aporte. Y sobre el estilo, totalmente de acuerdo, hay que cambiarlo; lo que pasa es que no soy la persona más tecnológica que existe, así que estoy batallando con unas imágenes para darles el formato correcto y ver cómo quedan de fondo. Además, estoy pensando en el logo, pero una vez más, la teconología me pilla desprevenida. Haré todo lo que pueda, estoy entusiasmada con la wiki y tengo tiempo de sobra, así que vamos para adelante. ¡Fuego y Sangre! Saludos! Rhaena Targaryen 19:50 24 ene 2012 (UTC) :Genial, a ver si puedo conseguirte un par de imágenes y un logo nuevo y ya haces las modificaciones que consideres necesarias.--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 04:07 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola otra vez! Quería pedirte ayuda con las plantillas, especialmente las Infobox personaje, que es la que más se usa. No he podido encontrar algún lugar donde expliquen cómo arreglar plantillas ya hechas (por ejemplo, cambiar color de fondo, color de letra, etc), por lo que si pudieras explicarme o darme alguna pista sobre donde buscar sería excelente. Gracias desde ya! Saludos Rhaena Targaryen 21:21 24 ene 2012 (UTC) :Vale, hablas de esta plantilla. Está hecha con HTML, un lenguaje de programación que se usa en las webs. Si sabes un poco de HTML te resultará fácil orientarte por toda esa plantilla, pero como creo que no, te digo cómo modificar los colores: busca donde ponga "background:", eso significa "fondo:" y sirve para darle color al fondo de ese código (al fondo de la plantilla), verás que justo después de background pone "#EFF0FF" ese es el nombre de un color. Los colores los puedes poner escribiendo el nombre en inglés, escribiendo el código en hexadecimal o decimal Aquí tienes la tabla con los colores que puedes usar y sus nombres y códigos. Prueba a buscar el código "background: #EFF0FF" y sustituye el color (#EFF0FF), por otro color, por ejemplo el rojo oscuro, que en hexadecimal es "8B0000", tendrías que poner algo así: "background: #8B0000". Verás que la plantilla cambia de color. Prueba y me dices si te resulta muy confuso o no, y si te resulta confuso, busco la forma de facilitarte el proceso ;).--Bola (discusión) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png Staff 04:07 26 ene 2012 (UTC) :Muchas gracias! He estado revisando en estos días lenguaje de programación y esas cosas, a ver si aprendo. No está tan difícil, pero me confundí terriblemente con las explicaciones dadas para crear árboles genealógicos (como los que tiene A Wiki of Ice and Fire de Westeros (http://awoiaf.westeros.org) y que quería agregar a esta wiki). Seguiré tratando, pero eso me la ganó XD Y por lo del logo, sería genial poder tener uno más bonito que el que tiene ahora, que no es muy creativo. Veremos cómo va eso. Gracias por la ayuda! Saludos! --Rhaena Targaryen 20:52 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Árbol genealógico Hi, I hope you don't mind that the message is in English but my Spanish is barely good enough to say hi and I wanted to say more then that. I copied a few family trees but it does not look that great. Most trees use are broader then the space that can be used on a page. As a result you cannot see the right part of large trees. With Plantilla:Casa Targaryen I have added a tag to make the text smaller. It helps but it is not enough. For now I don't know how to solve this. Cheers, Scafloc 15:22 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Of course I don't mind the english conversation. In fact, it helps me a lot because I don't have many oportunities to practice. So, thanks to you for reading me and forgive my writing mistakes. I really appreciate that you take the time to help with the family trees, they look awesome! They do seem a little smalller than the ones in AWOIAF, but they work well anyway, I think. As I'm not very good with computer languaje, I have no clue how to make it better, but I think this will work. Thank a lot! Rhaena Targaryen 18:39 5 feb 2012 (UTC) : Cambios Hola Rhaena como va esa recuperación?espero que todo vaya genial,yo ahora estoy en epoca de examenes asique lo tengo muy desatendido pero acabo de verlo y madre mía que cantidad de cambios has hecho :) me gusta como lo estas dejando,cuando acabe los examenes prometo echarte una mano.un saludo : Hola! Todo va bien, aunque esto de la inmovilidad es un poco exasperante... Pero me deja muuuucho tiempo libre, así que ya que no tengo otra cosa que hacer (porque de playa, sol, arena y mar, nada de nada, apenas me puedo levantar XD), arreglo la wiki. Qué bueno que te haya gustado, hago lo mejor que puedo con lo poco que sé y he tratado de contactarme con otras personas a ver si nos ayudan. Suerte en tus exámenes! Saludos! Rhaena Targaryen 16:43 10 feb 2012 (UTC) Hi there I know nothing about Spanish but I know you are good at English, so.. I am one of the admins from a Chinese wiki of a song of ice and fire. I'd like to do interlinks with other wikis. I hope wikia would allow us to link with http://awoiaf.westeros.org. If you feel the same way, we can write to wikia and push them together.Reasno 杰诺斯·史林特 02:25 25 feb 2012 (UTC) : Hi! Nice to meet some other admins! And.. wow, your wiki looks awesome!!!!! It really is a lot like of what I want to do whith the spanish wiki, but my technological knowledge is not that good... I have talk with some people of the A Wiki of Ice and Fire and they told me that the wikia project (in wich both of ours wiki are) does not allow so well the interlink... Or at least in my case it would be better to wait until the spanish wiki has a little more pages. But as I understand you have already written an email to wikia for the interlink... Well, I haven't done that yet, because the little number of pages, but it may be a good idea to push together... So, how can I push? XD I mean, to where I have to send the email? And sying that I only want to interlink with AWOIAF or with other wikias as well? Because it may be good if we interlink our wikis, what do you think? Thanks for the incoming answers!! Rhaena Targaryen 02:49 25 feb 2012 (UTC) ::You can use to send an email to a wikia staff, or at least I did it that way. ::It will be easier for us to link each other, since we are all hosted on Wikia. I think there is a request page for that somewhere, haven't tried though. Wikia probably want us to link with English wiki on Wikia (And the French or Russian one, because, you know, websites want to keep traffics from running away. However I think as we are using English/French wiki as our prime source, it would be better for the viewers to be able to find the same article in a different language, than a completely different article written in another wiki on WIkia. Also, AWOIAF is a far more conprehensive wiki. I truly want to recomment it to our visitors. ::That's my own opinion. Don't know if Wikia would approve that. Anyway, I will try to request a interlink between us after Wikia replies to my email. -Reasno 杰诺斯·史林特 03:51 27 feb 2012 (UTC) :::Mmmm, maybe it would be difficult to try the interlink with AWOIAF and with La Garde de Nuit because they are in another wiki "plataform", but that's exactly the wikis that are more important. We have to push for that, beside our interlink spanish-chinese. I'll request a interlink between us and see what happen. I hope it'll work, it would very awesome and it will made the spanish wiki more attractive for new editors. Greetings! Rhaena Targaryen 04:00 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola!! :) Buenas! Me acabo de registrar para ir añadiendo cosas, ya que soy muy fan de la saga, y he visto lo activa que eres y todas las entradas, que haces, es impresionante! Por cierto, de donde sacas las imagenes, me he tenido que ir a la versión inglesa de la wiki de canción para encontrar el escudo de los wylde y pam! Encuentras tu la imagen mucho mejor! jajajaja, un saludo y estamos en contacto! :) Aserden Wylde 19:52 29 feb 2012 (UTC) : Hola! Bienvenido a la Wiki, espero que disfrutes y contribuyas :) Lo de activa se debe a que tuve un accidente y estoy condenada a mi cama por un mes, así que tengo muuuucho tiempo libre y esto me entretiene. : Las imágenes son las mismas que ves en la wiki de Westeros (A Wiki of Ice and Fire) que es de donde sale casi toda la información, pero retocadas. Las meto a Photoshop, les doy formato más menos cuadrado y les aumento el tamaño y la calidad cuando corresponde. Más que eso, no hago. Los mapas también los estoy haciendo así. Tengo de modelo uno y copio el puntito rojo donde debe ir y voilà! : Cualquier duda, me avisas, para eso estamos. Trataré de ayudar todo lo que pueda, aunque como puedes ver en la portada no soy una persona muy tecnológica y los retoques mayores me la ganan. Saludos! Rhaena Targaryen 19:59 29 feb 2012 (UTC)